Chapter 25
Coffee Time Confrontation! is the twenty-fifth chapter of the Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine manga. Summary Licht, Leonhard and Heine are in the palace gardens having a snack break after lessons. Licht exclaims that there's nothing that goes better with torte than coffee, but Leonhard prefers to pair it with black tea. Licht teases him that he doesn't care what goes with his torte as long as he has some, but Leonhard vehemently disagrees and says that he couldn't survive without torte from this particular bakery. Heine asks if that bakery has a royal warrant of patronage, but Licht says no, as only the king can alter the list of royal warrant holders, as it is a privilege for a business to be given the right to display the royal coat of arms, so not just anyone can add to that list. Leonhard says that if he was king, he would definitely give the bakery the royal warrant, and Licht says that he would give the warrant to the cafe that sells his coffee blend. Leonhard is shocked that Licht actually likes coffee, which he describes as "bitter, black muck", and declares that if he was king he would get rid of all of the coffee in the kingdom. Licht is outraged and decides to teach Leonhard about the deliciousness of coffee. Heine approves, since it is essential to his studies to learn to appreciate things he knows little about. Licht shows Leonhard and Heine to the palace coffee bean storeroom. Licht asks Leonhard what kind of beans he likes and other coffee questions, but Leonhard doesn't care at all. While he's staring at the coffee beans, Licht tells Heine not to tell his brothers that he works at a cafe, especially Bruno, as it'll be a pain if he finds out. Heine mentions how surprised he was to learn that Licht knew how to make coffee, and Licht replies that he was learning so that he could make drinks at the cafe one day. Since his father had allowed him to work there, he decided that he wants to learn more of the jobs at the cafe, so he sometimes comes to this room to practice. Heine is moved that Licht is becoming more responsible, which embarrasses him. Licht calls Leonhard over and shows him how to brew coffee. Leonhard is suspicious as to why Licht seemed very practiced at doing a job that is usually for butlers to do, and Licht has to cover it up by saying that the ladies love this kind of thing. Leonhard accepts that excuse without question. Back in the gardens, Licht serves Leonhard and Heine the coffee made from beans that are less bitter. Heine compliments him on how delicious it is, but Leonhard still finds it disgustingly bitter. In desperation, Licht tries to get him to like coffee by adding lots of milk, sugar and whipped cream, but the coffee soon becomes too milky and sweet to even be considered coffee anymore. Heine points this out, which depresses Licht. Heine asks him if he should just give up, since it is difficult to change another's tastes. Licht mentions how pathetic he feels, since if he can't make even one happy customer, then how would he be able to be put in charge of coffee at work if he couldn't guess what real customers like. Heine thinks about it, and proposes an idea of mixing baked treats and coffee together, since Leonhard loves sweet baked treats. Licht seems to have gotten an idea, since he runs off to the coffee room. Licht serves Leonhard a new cup of coffee, a melange. Leonhard complains that he already tried it before, and tries to run off, but gets dragged back by Licht, who guarantees its taste. Leonhard reluctantly tries it and is astonished at how much it tastes like cookies and cake. He asks Licht about it, who says the secret ingredient was an egg. This makes Leonhard feel ill, but Licht explains that because he used an egg along with sugar and milk, the coffee ends up tasting like cookies and cake. Heine remarks that those ingredients seems to have made it easier to drink, and Leonhard grudgingly admits that he might be enjoying coffee for the first time. Licht teases him that he won't be making any more coffee since Leonhard wants to ban it, and Leonhard concedes that even though he still hates coffee, he doesn't want to ban it. He then orders him to make another cup. Passing by Heine on the way to the coffee room, he remarks that Heine let him dance in the palm of his hand, since it's a given that he would know all kinds of coffee drinks. Heine says that is because he is a customer at a wonderful cafe. Just then, Leonhard comes up with an idea for Licht to work at a coffee shop, since he is so good at it, making Licht nervously laugh. Heine wonders if Leonhard's frankness makes him sharper. Characters in Order of Appearance * Licht von Granzreich * Leonhard von Granzreich * Heine Wittgenstein * Viktor von Granzreich (mentioned) * Bruno von Granzreich (mentioned) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5